Danna, un!
by xpc
Summary: Sasori jatuh cinta dan Deidara yang bingung. pokoknya baca saja lah, hehe


pasangan:

Sasori X Deidara

Disclaimer oleh:

Om Masashi Kishimoto

anime:

Naruto Shippuden

Aliran :

Yaoi, Boyslove, boyxboy, Shounen-ai, humor garing

Selamat menikmati ^^

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde tengah berjalan ditengah hutan untuk kembali kemarkasnya. Ya, pemuda berambut blonde itu merupakan anggota dari salah satu organisasi yang bernama 'Akatsuki'. Organisasi yang kini ditakuti oleh semua orang. Terdiri dari 10 anggota. Dan salah satunya adalah pemuda berambut panjang dan setengah dikuncir atas ini. Dia bernama Deidara.

Keahliannya yaitu meledakkan dengan tanah liat berwarna putih yang selalu ia bawa. Pemuda ini berjalan dengan kepala menunduk kebawah menatap tanah tempat ia melangkahkan kedua kakinya. Ia malas terbang dengan menggunakan tanah liatnya dan memilih untuk jalan kaki saja. Berhubung ia sedang sendirian tanpa partner yang selalu ia panggil 'Danna' itu. Ah. Namanya Sasori.

Deidara memasuki gua yang ia sebut markas ini dengan tenang. Jubah akatsuki berwarna hitam dengan corak awan berwarna merah yang ia kenakan itu tampak lusuh akibat bertarung dengan salah satu shinobi hebat asal desa Konoha yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu.

"Senpai ~"

Begitu masuk markas ia sudah disapa oleh makhluk cerewet bernama Tobi dengan topeng berwarna oranye yang seperti lollipop itu. Ia hanya menatapnya sekilas dan melanjutkan jalannya kearah kamarnya -dan juga kamar Sasori. Ngomong-ngomong selain jadi partner bertarung Sasori juga menjadi teman sekamarnya.

"Senpai kenapa? Kenapa wajahnya kesal seperti itu?" Tanya Tobi lagi.

Karena tidak mendapat sahutan dari Deidara Tobi mencoba untuk memanggil Deidara kembali.

"Senpai" masih tak ada sahutan. Dan Deidara pun sudah masuk kekamarnya.

Tobi berdiri di depan pintu kamar Deidara.

"Senpai setidaknya jawablah pertanyaanku"

Masih saja tak ada jawaban.

"Sen-" belum sempat Tobi melanjutkan kalimatnya, pintu kamar deidara terbuka dan menampakkan wajah Deidara yang kesal dan sedikit kelelahan.

"Urusai un. Aku lelah sekali Tobi jadi diamlah dulu un" kata Deidara tegas.

"Ehehe baiklah senpai~ selamat istirahat nee~" setelah berkata itu Tobi berjalan meninggalkan Deidara dan Deidara sendiri kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Terlihat Sasori baru saja memasuki gua tempat markasnya berada dengan memakai hirukonya.

"Sasori senpai" lagi-lagi Tobi yang pertama kali menyapa.

"Ya. Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin seperti biasa.

"Senpai dari mana saja? Deidara Senpai sudah datang, kenapa tidak bersama?"

"Tadi aku ada urusan sebentar. Dimana Deidara?"

"Di kamar senpai". Jawab Tobi dan Sasori dengan masih memakai hirukonya berjalan kearah kamarnya dan Deidara.

Sasori sampai ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu kembali dan keluar dari hirukonya. Sasori dengan tubuh aslinya, berambut merah maroon bertubuh tak terlalu tinggi dan berwajah baby face itu melihat Deidara yang sedang tidur membelakanginya. Bahkan jubah Akatsukinya masih dipakainya. Poni panjangnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sasori mendekat kearah Deidara, memperhatikan Deidara yang tengah tertidur dengan tenang.

"Bocah merepotkan". Kata Sasori menyentil hidung mancung Deidara pelan.

Dan selanjutnya ia melepaskan jubah Deidara dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Deidara. Menaruh mantel Deidara di gantungan dekat pintu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Deidara senpai tidak ikut keluar?" tanya Tobi.

"Dia tidur. Biarkan saja, jangan diganggu".

"Baiklah".

"Ngomong-ngomong yang lain kemana?" tanya Sasori.

"Itachi dan Kisame senpai sedang mencari makanan, Hidan dan Kakuzu senpai sepertinya sedang mencari orang untuk persembahan Dewa Jashin, Pain leader dan Konan senpai sedang kencan. Sedang Zetsu senpai sedang merawat tumbuhannya" jawab Tobi panjang lebar.

Setelah menganggukkan kepalanya, Sasori berjalan kearah luar markas. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk diatas batu yang ada di depan gua markas Akatsuki. Wajahnya menengadah menatap langit malam. Matanya menatap bintang yang menggantung terang diatas sana.

Pagi harinya, karena tidak ada pekerjaan para anggota Akatsuki nganggur di dalam markasnya. Karena tidak ada pekerjaan Deidara masih saja tidur pulas di kamarnya padahal matahari sudah muncul dari persembunyiannya.

Terlihat Pain sama Konan sedang berduaan di tengah markas, Zetsu sedang ngasih makan tumbuhannya, Kisame lagi ngeliatin hiunya yang ada diakuarium, Hidan lagi berdo'a untuk dewa kesayangannya Dewa Jashin, Kakuzu lagi nungguin Hidan do'a sambil ngitungin duit kas.

Itachi sendiri lagi ngurung dikamar sambil ngeliatin foto Sasuke saat masih kecil yang masih unyu-unyu, Sasori lagi maenan bonekanya, Tobi lagi nonton tv sambil joget-joget autis.

Tak berapa lama Deidara bangun dari tidur cantiknya. Nguap sekilas lalu keluar dari kamarnya, jalan kearah Tobi yang sedang nonton tv acara music tepatnya.

Tobi ngerasain kehadiran gilirannya langsung menuju Deidara sendiri. "Pagi Senpai" Tobi yang riang seperti biasanya.

Deidara hanya mengangguk sekali dan langsung duduk disamping Tobi yang tengah duduk di sofa depan tv.

Melihat Deidara sudah bangun dan sedang ikut Tobi menonton tv, Sasori yang sedang sibuk dengan bonekannya langsung saja menghampiri Deidara dan duduk di sampingnya. Meletakkan boneka kesangannya begitu saja.

"Maaf. Kemaren aku meninggalkanmu setelah bertarung dengan Kakashi. Aku ada urusan mendadak dan ya, aku harus kesuatu tempat" kata Sasori saat Deidara menoleh kearahnya.

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa un" kata Deidara sambil menguap kecil. Nampaknya Deidara masih mengantuk.

Melihat Deidara yang baru tidur begini bikin Sasori doki-doki. Entah, beberapa minggu ini selama berada di dekat Deidara, Sasori merasa kalau jantungnya seperti hendak meledak. Tanpa ia sadari Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Deidara yang sedang menutup mata karena masih mengantuk. Mengabaikan Tobi yang sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan serius di balik topeng yang Tobi kenakan.

Saat bibir Sasori menempel di kening Deidara, Deidara dengan tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Dan pandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Sasori yang sangat dekat dengannya dengan bibir yang masih menempel di keningnya. Tobi yang sedari tadi melihat kelakuan Sasori dan dengan tiba-tiba Sasori yang mencium kening Deidara langsung berteriak.

"AAAAAaaaaaaaa Deidaraaa-senpaaiii" teriak Tobi yang membuat semua anggota Akatsuki mendatangi tempat Tobi, Sasori dan Deidara. Dengan segera Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum para anggota datang. Dan dengan cepat Tobi menarik Deidara yang sudah tidak mengantuk itu untuk menjauh dari Sasori.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa teriak-teriak? Tobi?!" tanya leader Pain dan menatap tajam Tobi.

"Sa-sasori-senpai baru saja menc-" sebelum Tobi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cepat Sasori menendang tubuh Tobi hingga terjatuh di lantai dan menarik Deidara untuk berada di sampingnya.

"Ada apa, Deidara?" tanya konan.

"A-an-ano un" gagap Deidara. Ia tidak bisa ngomong. Susah ngomong lebih tepatnya. Dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Itachi yang merasa ada yang tidak beres langsung menatap tajam Sasori. Yang di tatap hanya membuang pandangan kearah lain seraya menggenggam tangan Deidara.

"Sasori?!" Panggil Pain.

"Ha'i"

"Ada apa Sasori?" tanya Hidan sambil mecingkan matanya kearah Sasori.

"Gak, gak ada apa-apa kok" jawab Sasori.

* * *

Setelah itu semua anggota Akatsuki minus Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Mereka terlalu malas untuk mengurusi urusan Sasori, meski sebenarnya penasaran juga. Jadi mereka semua –Konan, Pain, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu dan Zetsu memutuskan untuk mengintip mereka bertiga. Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding.

"Tobi. Jangan ngomong macam-macam" kata Sasori tajam. Sedangkan Deidara masih berdiri di samping Sasori sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-Ano Sasori no danna" panggil Deidara yang masih menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah.

Sasori menoleh kearah samping, dimana Deidara berdiri dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Deidara erat.

"Ke-kenapa danna me-menciumku un?" tanya Deidara dengan gugup, wajahnya sudah memerah sempurna. Gimana nggak kalo gugup kalo kamu dicium gebetanmu sendiri? E-tunggu, gebetan? Jadi selama ini Deidara suka sama Sasori?

Sasori memalingkan wajahnya dari daidara. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti ini?

"Tobi. Bisa pergi sekarang?" Sasori berkata tajam dan melirik tajam kearah Tobi.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak akan meninggakan kalian berdua, nanti Sasori-senpai mencium Deidara-senpai lagi" uhh Tobi berubah jadi anak nakal sekarang. Deidara makin menundukkan wajahnya yang tambah memerah sedangkan Sasori makin menatap tajam Tobi.

Melihat tatapan Sasori yang makin menusuk, Tobi merinding takut lalu melarikan diri begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sasori dan Deidara disana. Tangan Sasori masih menggenggam tangan Deidara dan Deidara masih menundukkan wajahnya.

Setelah menenangkan hatinya Sasori mengarahkan pandangannya ke Deidara.

"Dei" panggil Sasori. Merasa namanya dipanggil Deidara mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah Sasori yang ada di depannya.

Mengerjabkan matanya, Deidara bertanya ke Sasori. "A-apa un?" dengan gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku-"

"Un?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Karena Sasori tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya dan malah memperhatikan wajah Deidara yang ada di depannya yang menurutnya terlihat sangat manis hari ini.

"A-aku" OOC. Itu sungguh bukan Sasori kawan, kenapa dia gugup sekali. Kemana sifat cuek dan dinginnya selama ini.

" ?" itu bukan Sasori! Sungguh! Itu sebenernya siapa? Kemana Sasori?!

Deidara menengkan kepalanya kearah kiri sambil menatap Sasori.

"Tadi danna ngomong apa un?" tanya Deidara. Sungguh, menurut Deidara tadi Sasori seperti sedang kumur-kumur dibandingkan bicara.

"Aku ….suka sama ….kamu" ulang Sasori dengan suara yang seperti berbisik.

"Un?!" Deidara menegakkan kepalanya dan melebarkan matanya. Manik biru itu menatap Sasori tidak percaya.

Sasori melumat lembut bibir Deidara. Singkat tapi berhasil membuat Deidara meleleh.

"Sekarang sudah paham?" tanya Sasori.

"U-un" angguk Deidara dan langsung memeluk Sasori. Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Deidara, Sasori juga.

"A-aku sayang danna" aku Deidara dengan masih memeluk Sasori. Sasori balas memeluk Deidara.

GBRAKKK

"Itachi sialan!" raung Hidan. Dan dengan teriakan Hidan itu membuat semua anggota akatsuki yang mengintip kegiatan Sasori dan Deidara itu tertangkap basah. Bahkan Tobi juga sudah ada di situ entah kapan.

Itu karena Itachi yang tidak sengaja menginjak jubbah lusuh Hidan saat Hidan akan melangkah maju kedepan. Dan hasilnya malah Hidan jatuh telungkup dilantai.

"Kalian ngapain?!" ucap tajam Sasori yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan membalik badannya kearah dimana teman-temannya berada dengan mata yang menyorot tajam.

"Ehm" dehem sang leader. Itachi berbisik kata maaf saat itu dan langsung disabit oleh Hidan.

"Deidaraaa-senpaiii" Tobi ternyata sudah menangis karena senpai favoritnya menerima Sasori.

"Cup cup Tobi kan anak yang baik jangan nangis. Nanti om beliin permen deh" tawar Zetsu yang sumpah sudah kayak om-om mesum pedopil.

"Ternyata kalian…. Hiks aku tidak menduga kalau ternyata Sasori bisa OOC kayak gitu" ucap Konan yang sungguh tidak bermutu. Tapi, benar juga sih. Kenapa Sasori jadi OOC kayak gitu?!

"Aku gak nyangka kalau ternyata kalian berdua homo" ucap Kakuzu dan langsung menyembunyikan uangnya karena ia pikir Sasori akan meminta uangnya untuk mengadakan pesta syukuran.

"Em. Ya, begitulah" Sasori sudah kembali ke mode cuek dan dinginnya pemirsa. Tepuk tangan.

Setelah itu Sasori mengajak Deidara keluar dari markas. Mencari udara segar katanya/ mereka berdua sampai di tepian sungai pinggir hutan. Sasori menggenggam tangan Deidara sejak tadi dan sang empunya tangan Cuma bisa senyum-senyum bahagia aja.

"Danna" panggil Deidara. Mereka berdua duduk di pinggiran sungai tersebut, kaki mereka terendam didalam air.

Sasori menoleh kearahnya, menatap manik Deidara secara langsung.

"Aku- Aku mencintai danna" kata Deidara.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Aku juga cinta sama kamu Dei" ungkap Sasori.

Deidara memeluk Sasori kembali, kali ini lebih erat.

"Aku nggak nyangka un" kata Deidara. Sasori membalas pelukan Deidara gak kalah eratnya. "Nggak nyangka kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Aku nggak nyangka danna bakal ngomong kayak gitu ke aku un"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Kan selama ini danna kayak gak suka gitu sama aku un. Aku juga udah lama suka sama danna un" jelas Deidara sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Yang penting kan sekarang aku sayang, cinta sama kamu" jawab Sasori.

Deidara tersenyum dengan lebar, mengecup pipi Sasori.

"Aku cinta Danna" teriak Deidara.


End file.
